


Quarantined

by kitten_combatant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Colds, F/M, Sannami Week 2019, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_combatant/pseuds/kitten_combatant
Summary: SanNami Week 2019 ~ Day 5: I Want to See YouSanji's sick. Nami doesn't want to work.





	Quarantined

_ Knock knock.  _

“Sanji-kun?” Nami called into the thick door of the medical bay.  _ No response.  _ She sighed, pivoting to lean against the door. Their love-cook had been sick for almost a full week now, and the navigator was feeling the strain of Luffy’s non-stop pestering in his absence. Chopper had assured her that it was just a case of frog flu, easily treated but highly contagious.

_ Damn!  _ That meant she’d be stuck on kitchen duty again… 

“Nami-s...an…” Sanji’s hoarse voice could barely be considered audible. 

After a week of coughing, sneezing, and something that could only be described as  _ oozing _ , Sanji’s faculties were at their limit. The physical exhaustion of being sick had overridden his senses, and he had thought that his beloved maiden had called out to him. If only he could be so lucky, he was sure that seeing her face could cure any illness…

Sanji’s eyes fluttered closed. As they did, a crisp, cleansing air caught him by surprise. He tried to rustle, but a cold, wet presence covered his face.

_ An angel? _

“Sshh… Quiet down, okay?” 

Sanji smiled and eased into the touch of the cloth. He may not have been able to see her, but just knowing Nami was with him made his spirit spark to life.

“Don’t you dare mention this to anyone, ‘kay, Sanji-kun?” 

Maybe it was the fever, but he could have sworn he felt his mellorine’s lips brush against his own.

And sure enough, the very next week Nami had caught the frog flu too.


End file.
